Sol-Federation
by dahellraider
Summary: When you would do anything to be reunited with your loved one. Is sacrificing everything you know about the galaxy, as well as the Government and military you serve worth that. AU Alternate Reality. M/Shep/Ashley some F/Shep/ Kaidan (semi Starship Troopers crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

**This is an interesting AU fic I thought of doing a long while ago. The Idea comes through the alternate reality episodes in star trek, where the Federation is an empire instead. I got the idea of using the Sol-Federation I created in this fic form the fascist style government in star-ship troopers. a lot of things are similar to that later on. I have a set plot, but I'm not sure how long this fic will be in the end. Updates will be slow while I still work on finishing the last act for my Resident evil fic, after that will see. Also I do make grammer issues here and there, and I do plan On re-editing the fic after its finished again. But until then, expect mistakes here and there.  
**

* * *

What would you do to get back your loved one? Would you sacrifice everything you know and love to just hold that person again? Ashley would, she couldn't bear losing John Shepard again. It has been almost three weeks since that day. The day the reapers were finally defeated, but at what cost. After a week stranded on some unknown planet making repairs, they found out the fate of their commander. His body was found in the citadel, with no sign of life what so ever. Two weeks after mourning his death, the Normandy had finally made it back to the Sol system.

Ashley didn't know if she could go through this a second time. The body, at least what was left of it was here this time. However, She didn't want to see it, couldn't bear to see him in such a state. Ashley still hasn't even heard from the rest of her family. She dreaded the fact that they were probably dead as well. Everyone in the Normandy was doing their best to give her some space, even though some tried to talk to her, giving her some form of comfort.

She had been sitting in the loft of the ship, Shepard's cabin for the past day now. Not even stepping out the get a bite to eat. Sitting next to her on the bed was her sidearm. She was religious, she didn't believe in suicide, yet it seemed so much easier. She honestly didn't even know what she believed in at the moment. If there was a god, how could she be punished like this again? Nothing about it was right, nothing at all.

She finally grabbed a hold of the weapon, thinking of all the good moments she had with her family, and john. Before she could squeeze the trigger the comm. Link went open, with joker on the other line.

"Bridge to Commander Williams" Joker spoke through the ships comm.

Ashley threw the weapon aside, wondering why in the world she would think of doing such a thing, she sighed before replying to Joker. "What is it Joker?"

"Your presence is required in engineering, something wrong with the mass effect core" Joker explained

Ashley quickly sat up from the bed, making her way to the lift. "I'm on my way"

Those silent few seconds in the life gave Ashley a realization with what she could have just done. She was a Commander in the Alliance fleet, with John gone; with the whole galaxy trying to rebuild it would be selfish to take her own life. Shepard saved the galaxy; it was now up to people like her to keep the peace he longed for.

The lift doors opened in engineering, coming out Ashley turned to coroner, heading towards the core. It was late in the shift; with only engineer Adams waiting for her.

"Commander" Adams said, saluting towards her.

Ashley sighed at this; she didn't know why the crew had to be so formal with her. She just wanted the crew to be just as casual with her as they were with Shepard. "What is it Adams?" Ashley asked while giving a yawn. What she needed was sleep, but she couldn't, not with all the nightmares she had from them. At least she could keep herself a float with the work of the ship and crew.

"Ma'am, something has been off with the core. I just thought you would like to be informed personally" Adams explained.

She knew why he was having her stop by. The crew knew she wanted a distraction, and she was happy to oblige.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, while nodding.

"Yes Ma'am, could you check the terminal by the core, while I use the one right here" he explained, pointing to his station in engineering. "If any warning indicators come up in my diagnostic yell out to me"

"Alright" Ashley replied, walking towards the console closest to the core. "Ready" Ashley stated, as she took her position.

Adams gave a thumb up, running the test. While he did so everything looked to be in order, until…. "Adams, something is wrong here…." She tried to say, as a blue energy erupted from the console.

Adams turned, seeing what was happening enfold before his very eyes." Commander!" Adams yelled, as Ashley was being sucked into the energy.

…

Ashley tried to stand from what felt like the biggest hangover she had ever had. Her uniform was badly burned, and bashed up. She would have to replace that, but the engineering deck was darker than she remembered, and different, yet familiar at the same time.

"Adams!" She yelled out loud, with no reply given.

Her vision was starting to get better, and she now noticed she wasn't in engineering, at least the engineering she remembered. The room was very dark; the core looked to be barely giving out any sign of power. She tried to walk around, nearly tripping on something. Looking down She nearly screamed at the sight before her. It was a body, but not just anybody, it was engineer Adams.

Ashley Kneeled next to the body of Adams, noticing something was off. He looked to have been dead for maybe weeks, but how could that be possible? Not only that, but the uniform he was wearing wasn't familiar to her in any way. It was a darkish grey uniform, and the patch on the sleeve instead of being an alliance symbol, looked to be the shape of some bird.

An emergency red light started flickering, as if the power of the ship was delayed. She now noticed the room she was in. It was the engineering deck of the first Normandy, but how was that even possible?

She knew the best way to find answers were to head towards the CIC. So she entered the corridor that led toward the Cargo hold of the ship, turning to corner at the end to take the lift, luckily it was still operational. She noticed the ship's cargo hold was even Darker than the engineering, so she avoided it for now. Coming up to a semi brighter crew deck, she could see a few unfamiliar bodies around, all in the same uniform, they looked to have either died by an explosion, or weapons fire.

She was about to take the stairs towards the CIC, when Ashley took notice of the old Captain's cabin. She saw a name on the door, but something wasn't right about it. It read _**CPT. Shepard**_. Nothing was making since, while Shepard was once indeed the commander of this ship, that's not even suppose to be here, he never made the rank Captain. She decided to go inside the Cabin.

The Door slid open, and Ashley went towards the closet, seeing if any uniform inside would fit her. And to her surprise they were all her size for some reason. They were all the same Grey Uniforms that the bodies in the ship were wearing. On the Shelf above the clothes rack, laid a few black berets, all with that same unfamiliar symbols on it. She ignored that for now; as she undressed her torn up alliance uniform, changing into the unfamiliar grey one.

Now wearing the strange uniform she was about continue on towards the CIC, when she took notice of a single Picture frame on the desk In the Cabin. As she stood closer towards the frame, it lit up revealing the picture. Ashley smiled at the sight, but she was confused at it as well. She never remembered taking such a picture in her life, but she wish she had. IT was her and John, standing next to each other smiling. They were however both wearing the grey Uniforms instead of their alliance blues for some reason.

There were so many questions to be asked, and she wanted answers. She figured her original plan to head towards CIC was still here best bet. As she left the cabin, Ashley heard a loud thud sound coming from the CIC above her. IT sounded as if someone had just docked with the ship. She grabbed a sidearm from the nearest body, not taking any chances of who it could be. The weapon was different, it looked similar to the standard issued once In the alliance, but she had never seen this module before.

Walking slowly up the stairs, weapon at the ready, she thought she could hear the sound of someone cutting through the hull of the ship. She quickened her pacing, making her way towards the sound of the cutting. The CIC was the same as she remembered, but the walls were a different color, they were painted in a darkish Grey, similar, but darker than the uniform she currently wore. Unlike the Crew deck there were no bodies in the CIC. All the consoles from the crew stations were flickering, as the emergency red lights continued to flash throughout the ship.

Ashley was now standing at the source of the cutting; it was coming from the airlock, right next to the ships cockpit. She aimed her weapon at the Airlock, waiting for whatever was on the other side. The cutting stopped, and a few seconds passed before the door was pried open. The light from the now opened door blinded her, she could see a figured standing within the light, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Jesus, ash is that you?" the figure asked, sounding really surprised to see her, but she knew that voice anywhere, that was.

"Kaidan?" Ashley blurted out, as she held her hand in front of her face to block to source of the light. Her eyes started adjusting, and she could now clearly see what she shouldn't be. "You're…you're supposed to be dead" Ashley stated, clearly seeing that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She was now wondering if she was dead, but she didn't fell dead.

Kaidan laughed, relieved at the sight of her. "Speak for yourself, you were reported MIA, than KIA nearly six months ago" Kaidan Explained, slowly walking towards her.

Ashley could see Kaidan as clear as day now. He was wearing the same Grey Uniform she wore, as well as a black beret that she had seen in the closet in the cabin. He also wore an even darker shade of grey set of Body armor, yet it didn't cover his entire body. The rifle he held in his hands was also something Ashley had never seen. The barrel was longer than a standard issue alliance weapon, and the frame looked to be something from an ancient Earth weapon. Except were the Magazine of those weapons were suppose to be, was replaced with an unfamiliar thermal clip.

"Wait a minute" Ashley said, thinking to what Kaidan just told her. "Did you say Six months?" She asked

Kaidan nodded, as three other soldiers in the same gear as Kaidan walked in, heading towards the CIC. "Yeah Captain, you're lucky we found your ship when we did. Are there any other survivors?" He asked, looking towards the CIC.

Ashley thought about the bodies below deck, and how she noticed she had been alone this entire time, so she shook her head. "N…no" She stuttered.

Kaidan tapped a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Hay its okay, we're here now.. You have no idea how happy John will be at the sight of you, maybe you could talk some since into him. You know he went Crazy the day you were reported KIA"

This had got Ashley's fullest attention, she just stared at Kaidan. "J…Johns Alive?" She asked, feeling like she was just about to cry, not only was her old friend Kaidan standing right in front of her, even though he shouldn't. John was also alive; her knees trembled at this revelation, as she nearly fainted on the ground.

Kaidan took notice of this, and caught her instantly. "Hay hay, don't faint on me" He chuckled, but noticed she wasn't responding. Taking a closer look at Ashley Kaidan could see she literately had just fainted. Kaidan looked towards his men, who were awaiting further orders. "Alright, let's get Captain Shepard out of her, she needs medical treatment" He ordered, the three Federation Soldiers in his squad passed him by, as Kaidan grabbed the sergeant. "And Contact Marshal Shepard, let him know we found his wife"

* * *

Shepard couldn't believe what news he had just received. He didn't want to get his hopes up when his XO took a shuttle over to what was left standing of the Normandy. They got lucky when they had found it in the first place. His carrier group shouldn't even be this far out past Federation space, but he was glad he extended his patrol now. The crews of his Carrier weren't too happy with the thought of extending their patrol this close to their relief date, but they knew never to argue with a Marshal.

"Marshal?" The voice next to him spoke. Shepard turned to see it was his Aide, Sergeant Vega.

"What is it Sergeant?" Shepard replied in his usual harsh tone, they were both standing in the CIC of the _Carrier Atlantic. _Shepard commanded the twelfth Federation Battle group. The CIC In a federation Carrier was bigger than any other ship in the fleets. IT had to be, as carriers acted as either flag ships, or command ship to fleets. They always had an escort of destroyers and cruisers, sometimes even a dreadnought or two, depending on the size of the battle group. Shepards group had 4 cruisers and 3 destroyers.

"I just thought you would like to know that Commander Alenkos shuttle is landing sir" Vega explained.

Shepard turned towards the exit of the CIC, not even giving the sergeant a reply. He knew to always follow the Marshal, unless instructed otherwise. So like always, he followed.

Shepard quickened his pace towards the nearest left in the long corridors of the Carrier, making his way towards one of the four hanger bays. Kaidan always used Hanger three. So Sheppard knew which lift to take. Taking the long trip down in the lift, shepard decided to try and make some form of conversation to ease his Aids nerves.

"Have you heard from the federal Council?" Shepard asked, holding his hands behind his back, with Vega standing by his side.

Vega turned to look at Shepard. "Yes sir, your mother…I Mean Councilor Shepard Wishes for you to make contact after the battle group has been relived by Admiral Anderson"

Shepard should have lunged at his Aide for being unprofessional for that second he called the councilor his mother, but he didn't. After all he was finally going to be reunited with his wife. He decided to leave him be for now.

The lift stopped as they reached their destination. The doors slid opened, and Shepard was nearly running towards Kaidans shuttle in the hanger bay. If Shepard wasn't paying attention at all he would have almost ran into a platoon of marines drilling in the hanger. Luckily the platoon took notice of their Marshal, and stopped mid drill, saluting Shepard, but he didn't bother to return one.

Shepard was now standing outside Kaidans shuttle, as the hatch began to open up. He wanted to tear his way inside, but waited for everyone to come out. First Kaidans trusted squad of Federation Marines came out, with them and the pilot out Kaidan stood next, along with his Wife leaning on him. Without thinking he rushed to her side, taking her out of Kaidans arms.

Her eyes were barely open, but she recognized who was now holding her. Without thinking the two took a very long and passionate Kiss, as they embraced. He could hear the sounds of whistles come from Kaidans marines, but at the moment Shepard didn't care.

"I'll leave you two alone Marshal, my report will be on your desk first thing next shift" Kaidan said, while John just nodded, not taking his eyes off Ashley.

"John, is…is that really you" Ashley sobbed in his arms.

Shepard nodded, as he kissed the top of his head. "Yeah Ash it's me" Shepard now stepped back from Ashley, looking towards the sound of someone who shouldn't be here.

"Sorry Marshal, I couldn't stop him" Sergeant Vega explained, as the four year old rushed towards Ashley. The Crew always let the child roam the ship, as long as he stayed out of restricted areas, but with the word of what was happening, the boy was smart enough to find his own way.

"Mommy" The boy cried, as he rushed into Ashley's arms. Shepard noticed Ashley was puzzled about this; she never acted this way around her own son. "They said you no come home mommy" the boy sobbed into her arms. Shepard saw Ashley finally took the boy into his arms, but he could tell she felt really awkward about it.

Shepard took his son out of his wife's arms. "Okay kiddo, let's give your mom some room" Shepard said, setting him down on the deck of the hanger bay. He looked towards his wife. "Ash, what's wrong, I'm your husband talk to me"

"Husband?" Ashley questioned, and this was scarring him. "And who is this?" Ashley asked pointing to what was supposed to be her son. "John, nothing is making any sense"

Now Shepard was definitely scared, how could she remember him, but not remember that they were married and had a son. Did she have some sort of amnesia? "Ash, let's get you to medical and check out" Shepard said taking her hand, but she tugged it back.

"Not until I get some Answers John" Ashley nearly yelled, scarring their son to death. "and what the hell is that symbol on your uniform, I've been seeing it everywhere"

"Ash, how could you not know that it represents the Sol Federation?" with that he could see Ashley was speechless of what to say. So he took her hand again, whether she wanted to let him or not. "Okay now where definitely getting you to medical"

Ashley gave up, as she let Shepard take her hand. "Fine" she sighed, but looked towards John. "But I want answers later"

Shepard nodded. "Ash, if this is some Amnesia your having we're here to help you see through this, I'll let the doc give you a terminal to look at, you can look at anything you want to try and help you remember"

Before Shepard could take her any further, his son tugged on Ashley's leg. "mommy can you carry me?" Their son asked.

Shepard stopped, as Ashley took a knee to meet the boy. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I can't seem to remember any of this" she explained, but for some reason Shepard could tell she was lying about something, he did know his own wife after al. "So, can you help me remember" Ashley asked their son, and he nodded, which made Ash smile. "Good, now what's your name again?"

" Tyler" Their son said, and for some reason that name startled her.

"You know, that's what my father's name was" She stated, and this weird amnesia was even puzzling Shepard more so. How could she remember her own father's name, the name they used for their own son? And now know everything else?

Tyler nodded as Ashley smiled, finally giving in as she took her supposedly son in her arms.

To say the trip in the lift being awkward was being modest. Never before had the Shepard family been so quiet. Shepard's aide took notice of this, but kept quiet, as to not make the Marshal even madder at him today. The lifts door opened, as the group walked through the corridor towards Medical, when suddenly the ship shook in explosion as the battle alarms went off.

Shepard looked towards Vega. "Get my family towards medical sergeant, I need to head to CIC" Shepard yelled, as the sergeant nodded, guiding Ashley down the corridor.

"John!?" Ashley nearly shouted towards Shepard, but he shook his head towards her.

"Later Ash, I've got a whole battle group to worry about" Shepard explained, running down the other end of the corridor towards CIC.

With his family in safe hands Shepard rushed to the command center in CIC, looking towards his command crew. "Report" Shepard yelled.

"Turian scout fleet Marshal, about three cruisers. The bastards are crazy to take a shot at us" One of his crewmen, the one right under Kaidan in the Command chain explained.

Shepard took his position in the center of the CIC. "Alright scramble squadrons to intercept, make sure Our cruisers take flanking maneuver…." Shepard tried to order, but another crewmember yelled out.

"Sir, two dreadnaughts on our right flank, shit they were hiding in the asteroid field"

"Calm down, we just need to hold on" Shepard yelled back at the crewmember. But things weren't looking too good.

He could see the battle raging on the screens around him, and they were slowly being pushed back.

…..

"Is everything alright?" Ashley asked, as doctor Chakwas, another good familiar sight for Ash, was checking her over.

The doctor smiled, as she looked over her examination. "I'm sure your Husband has everything under control." The doctor reassured. Tyler was left in the other room, with Vega watching over him.

Ashley was glad for all these familiar faces, but nothing was right here. IT was if she had been placed in another universe, just thinking of that made her think she was having a bad dream, but was it a bad dream. Earlier today she was wishing for anything to have John back, and now he was. Not only that she had her friend Kaidan back, but she wasn't sure what to think of her own son.

In truth the boy looked like the image of both her and John. He had her Brown eyes, but John's facial structure. And Ashley knew she would give anything to ever have a Child with John. So maybe this was indeed a dream come true.

"Here" Doctor Chakwas said, taking Ashley out of her thoughts as she handed her some kind of terminal pad.

"What is this?" Ashley asked, as the screen turned on.

"I was informed that you had some sort of amnesia, and Marshal Shepard wanted to let you look over some things, I have everything in basic history and information set to try and help you remember. I'm just going to finish looking over these reports and, oh…." Doctor Chakwas stopped, as if she had just learned some really bad news.

Ashley looked up from the terminal towards the doctor. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned if something had indeed happened to her.

The Doctor now looked back towards Ash, giving her a fake smile that made her nervous. "No nothing at all. If you'll excuse me" Doctor Chakwas said, walking out of the Medical room.

Not being able to learn what was really going on Ashley decided to use this time to answer her questions that she has been wanting asked all day. The terminal started up, and she looked at basic history on what was called the _Sol-Federation._

Reading over its basic history, Ashley learned that history was all wrong here, or at least wrong where she was from. It explained a military takeover coup in the Unites states in the early twenty first century. How a democracy was turned into some sort of fascist military run government over the course of two months. Than how the newly constructed Earth Federation annexed nearby countries, like Canada and Mexico, as well as nearly the entirety of central and South America. Which lead to a forty year long global war. In the end the Earth federation controlled the entire planet, with a handful of civil wars and resistance here and there. It wasn't until nearly a hundred years later that Mars, and other Sol colonies tried to rebel again, starting the Great Sol War. Of course the federation was successful in three year long conflict, that inflicted many causalities in the first recorded space battle in human history.

It wasn't until the discovery of the prothean ruins and the relay that the federation prepared for the contact with alien life, with the intension of not being friendly in any way. In fact the Federation was as anti alien as anyone could get. Probably even more so from the Cerberus that Ashley grew to hate. The federation constructed the largest fleets the galaxy had ever seen, for the impending probable attacks from alien life. Of course this lead to the first contact war turning out differently, but this time in humanist favor. When the council showed itself to humanity, the Federation immediately declared war on the council, not hearing a single word from their mouths.

And now that same war started back in that day, was still going on now. Ashley couldn't believe what she was reading; no wonder everything felt so strange. This indeed wasn't her universe, she knew that for a fact, but could she be happy here? She shut down the terminal, figuring she learned enough for now. She could only wait for the battle that was raging on at this moment to end, and for John, a John that wasn't even hers explained more about her life, that wasn't her life.

….

"Pull back our squadrons" Shepard ordered, but it was too late, the Turians had intercepted them. Nothing was looking good here, nothing at all.

"Marshal, picking up multiple contacts behind us" A crewman yelled.

Sheaprd had to think, and think fast. "Have are destroyers make an interce…"

"Sir picking up Federation transponders from the new contacts" The crewman said in excitement.

"Verify that" Shepard ordered back.

"Its verified Sir, its admiral Anderson"

Shepard sighed in relive. He looked at the view screens, seeing Anderson's fleet heading towards the remaining turian Ships, making them turn and run with their tails between their legs. A main communication screen over Shepard opened with the image of Anderson.

"Glad to see you in peace Marshal" Anderson said with a grin on his face.

Shepard smiled. "Well it's about time; my crew has been ready for this shore leave you know"

"Yes sir, I shouldn't Keep your group waiting then, Oh and Marshal" Anderson asked, as if he had something else to add.

"What is It?" Shepard asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard Is here, sent to personally escort you back to Sol. Her shuttle is underway"

"Copy that, Marshal out" Shepard replied shutting his comm. off. He turned to see his XO finally standing in the CIC.

"Am I late?" Kaidan asked, and Shepard couldn't hold in his laughter.

"The bridge is yours, oh and my Sisters apparently here, so be good when she arrives Commander" Shepard explained,

"Yes marshal, wouldn't dream of boring your time about your sister and My….."

Shepard held up his hand, not wanting to hear about his XO and sisters private time. "Just tell Jane to stop by my office later"

"Understood Shepard"

Shepard had made his way back to Medical, with Doctor Chakwas standing in the lobby waiting for him. His son was sitting quietly playing with one of his toy models, while Sergeant Vega kept an eye on him.

"Is everything alright?" Shepard asked, the Doctor shook her head.

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" She asked

"Six months you know that, now what's wrong?" Shepard tried to keep his voice down, now to scare his son anymore today.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this John, but she's pregnant" The doctor explained, trying to be as quiet as possible, not to be overheard.

'Pregnant?' Shepard asked, trying to understand what he was being told.

The doctor nodded. "Yes about three weeks, and before you go mouthing her off about cheating on you, that's why I asked when was the last time you saw here, because the child is indeed yours"

Shepard was stunned, how could this be possible. She was pregnant with his child, be he hasn't seen her in over six months, and barely being three weeks in. Nothing made sense, but then again how was she able to survive that long In the Normandy by herself, with what little supplies it had left. This somehow connected with her not knowing a lot of things about her life, it had to be. But before he could go in to talk to her his son Tyler was standing below him.

"Daddy, when can I see mommy?" Tyler asked.

Shepard keeled down to his level. "Soon kiddo, but I have to spend some time with your mom alone." With this Tyler looked really disappointed, but Shepard knew how the cheer him up. "Tell you what, how does spending some time with Aunt Jane sound?" Shepard asked, and he could see his son's eyes light up to this.

"Really?" He asked, sounding all excited.

Shepard smiled at his son's excitement. "Yes really" he now looked towards His aide. "Sergeant" Vega now stood awaiting orders. "Lieutenant Commander Shepard is docking on the ship, see to it that my son makes it to her"

The sergeant saluted towards Shepard. "Yes Marshal" Vega replied, taking Tyler's hand, as they walked out of the Medical sector.

Shepard took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to work out this whole situation, but the best way he could think about was to wing it. He walked in the examination room, where Ashley laid in silence, She looked towards Shepard as he closed the door behind him.

"John…." She tried to talk, but Shepard held out his hand to stop her.

"Let's get one things straightened out, I know you're not my Ashley" Shepard blurted out, it was a guess, but with Ashley's Reaction he knew he was spot on. "I've seen a lot of strange things, but you surviving in the Normandy alone for over six months, not to mention you're three weeks pregnant with my kid, and I haven't even seen you since you disappeared. "

She started crying to herself at first learning about this. "You…you're not my John, but you are…..and now I'm just finding out I'm carrying the child of a dead man, that's not dead, but is"

"Dead?" what she was saying earlier, not something was starting to make some since.

"You…you died stopping the reapers" She explained. "That was the second time I lost you, and now that you're standing in front of me again, I don't know what to say"

Shepard huffed, as he sat down next to her. "I guess fate has a strange way of bringing two people back together, listen I know you're not an imposter, it's like you said about me. You're her, but you're not. I guess God has a funny way of doing things" Ashley smiled passed her tears, as Shepard took noticed. "What?" Sheaprd asked.

"One thing different about my John, he never believed like I did" Ashley explained, giving a slight laugh.

Shepard chuckled to this as well. "Funny you say that, because I didn't, you made me a believer ash"

"So what now?"

Shepard wanted more answers first, but with her being pregnant he didn't want to pressure her into anything at the moment. "Will run with the amnesia story, but I still want answers later" Shepard explained and she nodded. He sat up about to leave the room. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning" But before he could leave, Shepard turned back to his wife, that was still his wife in his eyes. "By the way, what's a reaper?"

…..

Jane was happy at being able to see her brother and nephew again, almost as happy as seeing Kaidan. But she knew that wasn't the real reason she was here. She had to convince her Twin brother about her secret cause before he made it back to earth. She was waiting in her brother's quarters when the door slid open.

"Auntie Jane" Tyler yelled in excitement, rushing towards her.

"Hay there little guy, you've grown so big since the last time I saw you" Jane loved her nephew; he was probably the only thing keeping her brother form going over the edge.

"They found mommy Aunt Jane"

Jane smiled to this, it was the first time she was hearing it. "Is that so, I never doubted to your dad would find her" Jane assured, as she hugged her Nephew, thanking god that they found her sister in law.

"Mr. Kaidan found her" Tyler correct, as that made Jane smile even more.

"Well, he is a smart man. Now come on, you should probably get some sleep while I wait on your dad" Jane explained, as she carried Tyler to his room. Her brothers quarters in the carrier were after all a family sized quarters, with three rooms, one being a guest room where she spent Jane would sleep whenever she visited.

"But I'm not sleepy" Tyler complained in Jane's arms, which made her chuckle.

"Oh but I am, after all I took a long Trip getting here. I'll spend more time with you tomorrow" Jane explained, tucking him in bed in his room.

"Promise?" Tyler asked

"Promise" Jane assured, giving her nephew a pinkie swear.

With Tyler sound asleep, Jane waited for her brother In the main living quarter. The door slid open, and Jane Rushed to hug her Brother.

"Oh John, I'm so happy for you, how is She?" Jane asked like the concern sister she was.

When John came out of his Sisters hug, he took a deep breath, giving her the full details, well at least the semi full details.

"She…she has amnesia." John said bitterly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry John" She wanted to hug her brother again, but he stopped her.

"She can remember some, but not all. I'm going to spend a lot of time helping her" He explained.

"Of course, Mom wants you to contact her, you want me to do it instead, I can pass whatever information she has for you along"

"No…I'll take the call myself. I know it's been a while, but I just need some time alone" He explained, walking past Jane.

"Of course, will talk tomorrow, if you want I can take Tyler off your hands"

John looked back towards Jane, as he stood from the master bedroom. "Thanks sis, will catch up later"

With John gone Jane stood in the guest room, making contact with the man she still hated seeing.

"Shepard" The voice spoke through the comm. "I trust you have your brother on our side?"

"Illusive man, pleasure as always, and no, I just got here" Jane explained, sitting on the bed in the guest room.

"Your Brother Is a Marshal, and with a seat being opened up In the council soon. He will I assure you take its place. If he will not do it, than you need to make sure you take that seat" The illusive man explained, and that just made her skin crawl.

"First, I will not under no circumstance kill my own Brother, and Second I'm not a Marshal, so I can't be appointed for the Federal council" Jane whispered loudly towards the illusive man, Making sure not to be overheard.

"No, but within the families right with his passing you would be appointed Marshal" He explained, but Jane was not going to hear none of it.

"As I said, I will never do anything to harm my brother" Jane hissed.

"Then you have two choices, convince him to join are cause, or find away to get his rank stripped" With that the comm. was cut.

Jane didn't want to hurt her brother, but she knew how important this op was. There is a growing threat within the galaxy, and humanity needs to bring peace with the other races to be ready to face that. Cerberus sees that, and they know the Federation is the one hope for this galaxy. That's why they need someone within the council to turn the tide in Cerberus's favor.

…..

Shepard didn't know what his mother wanted, she was in the Federal Council, and so it had to be big. But If Jane was here to remind him, than it could be something even more personal. For now though he would keep the fate of Ashley secret from his mother. HE started the channel back towards Sol Command. His mother, Councilor Hannah Shepard was on the screen immediately.

"John, my son it's about time you got back to me" Hannah said, looking happy to hear from John, maybe it was a personal call after all. "How's my Grandson doing?" She asked.

"Good mom, I don't me to be blunt, but what's this about?"

Hannah sighed at the sight of her son being straight to business, but let it pass for now. "I'll be Frank Son, the council doesn't like the actions Council Overseer Udina's been taking in preparation with an all out assault on Turian space" She explained, which puzzled John, didn't everyone want this assault.

"But Mo…councilor, isn't that assault what the Federation has been begging for?"

"Yes son it is, but you have to understand, the turians are the only ones left with a matching fleet against the Federation. Where confident the Federation will be victorious, but at too high of a cost at this moment. Besides there's another problem the council is worried about that the Overseer has been ignoring for too long"

"Which is?" John asked, never hearing of this other situation.

"Are forward strongholds in the terminus system have been going silent. Every time we investigate the bases that do so, they're empty, but as if everyone just vanished. The council needs to reinforce our terminus front, but in order to do so we need to throw Overseer Udina out of office. Which gives us an open seat on the council for a Marshal to take" Hannah explained. Everything started making since to John now.

"Mom, I'm not fit for a seat on the council. Why not pick Marshal Hackett?" John asked, He was already the youngest appointed marshal, which could only be appointed by the council, and answered only to the Federal council.

"Steve was the one who recommended you Son, please if you won't do this for me, than do this for your son. To give him a steady lifestyle" Hannah begged.

It took John a long moment to think about this, but she was right. Tyler needed a peaceful lifestyle, and to give this New Ashley that could end up being just liked the wife he remembered a chance. "Okay, I'll do it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this. I also do not own the things I took form Starship troopers. **

**Took a while to update this I know, but Between work, school, my other fics. and cough...cough, maybe Dead space 3 and Crysis 3. I haven't had much time. So I'll try to update at least every other week at the most, and not every month. Also if anyone wants to help beta read at all send me a PM, and Will work something out.**

**( /watch?v=Z7y36GfDOeQ ) This youtube vid, just add this after youtube helped give me the moral I need to at least finish this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

The start of a new day use to be something Shepard dreaded. It used to be another day to go on without the one he cared for most. Now the one he truly cared for was back, but was not. Every time he talked to ash he could see his ash in her eyes, yet there was something off about her. Two days had passed since he found her, and she was here, lying down next to him. It was like a dream come true for him. Ashley, his Ash was always a strong believer in the Federation and its cause. However, what she was telling him about her universe, told Shepard she was a very different person.

She was telling him about the System Alliance, about how they were allies with the rest of the council species. This was something that disgusted Shepard to the core. He could not see how humanity could want such a thing in any universe.

"Ash, you have to promise me something," Shepard said in a near whisper, after she had explained everything different about where she was from.

"What?" She replied. Ash was still sitting on the bed in John's quarters after explaining everything, While Shepard stood with his back towards her, staring out the window, looking into deep space.

John sighed, as he tilted his head back towards her. "Not only can you not talk about where you're from to anyone…." John paused, looking for the right explanation. "You can't speak of such a thing, an alliance with non-humans, or the type of government you just explained to me"

"Why?" Ashley sat up from the bed asking, coming next to John. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone where I'm from, but why can't I even mention my own damn beliefs?"

"Because, speaking of such things is High treason in the Federation. Which is punishable…..by death" John explained, seeing that Ashley was a little shock with this revelation.

Ashley looked out into space with John, wondering what she was getting into. Not being able to speak of her own beliefs troubled her.

"So…." John spoke up, breaking up the silence between them. "Is there anything you like to ask me about the Federation?" He asked, trying to change to subject in a way.

Ashley nodded in reply. "Yeah, I have nothing against it, but why is your…our son stationed on the ship with us. With a government like this, aren't families suppose to be somewhere…well…else?"

"Things work different here. For example, unlike your alliance fraternization isn't frowned upon, as long as the chain of command isn't disrupted."

"Why's that" Ashley asked quickly, before John could give an explanation.

"You see, with the discovery of the relay, and so many worlds to colonize. The only real option to see the galaxy was to become a citizen"

"What do you mean become a citizen, aren't you a citizen at birth?" Ashley asked quickly again, making John a little frustrated, but he was being patient with her.

"No, you have to earn your citizenship. There are some political ways to gain it, but the most common one is earning it by serving the Federation military"

"Okay….." Ashley said, trying to understand as she sat back down on the bed, wrapping her head around this. "But what does that have to do with fraternization?"

John smiled, as he sat next to her. "Since the only real way to colonize, or see the galaxy is to serve. The only way to spread our population is to look away at such a thing. When the War on the council began, the Federal Council realized our population needed an increase drastically."

"So what John, does that mean your children born in the military are forced to serve later?" Ashley asked, wondering how serious this population increase was meant for.

'No. however there is still a lot of pressure on civilians to Join up." John looked ash, giving her a teasing smile. "Everyone's got to do their part" John said in a mocking tone, hitting himself mentally in the realization that Ashley wouldn't get the reference, but she didn't seem to take notice of it. "So" John continued. "Officers that gain families can have their Children live on ship, or base. While with enlisted personal, one of the two involved can choose to take a safer posting to raise the child, or send the said child to any family back home"

Ashley felt like she was learning more and more every day. Although, Johns well this Johns tone was a lot different from the one she knew. It was as if he liked the way this galaxy worked, and that scared her. The John she grew to love was the complete opposite in his views.

Without saying anything John stood, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked, in truth wanting to get out of these damn quarters before she went crazy.

"Having a training session with Marauder recruits" John paused realizing she probably didn't know what the Marauder branch was "marines to be more precise."

"Can I watch?" Ashley asked meet him at the door. "I at least know how Marines work" She stated.

John smiled towards her. "At least they aren't MI" John teased, but Ashley still didn't understand how the Federation military worked.

"MI?" She questioned

"Mobile Infantry our main Grunts in the Federation. Kind of like how the Army worked. Marines are a separate Branch within the Fleet, and Marauders are a top Special Forces unit. Recruits for Marauders are taken from all the branches."

John stopped as he realized he was rambling on, and Ashley was pouting to him to win him over.

"Okay, you can come. But don't act out in anything. Everyone knows of your condition and won't talk to you, but I don't want you having to step out in anything, Understood" John said, while pointing his finger at her, knowing Ash very well would try something.

'Crystal…Marshal" Ashley teased, and John sighed at this. He never liked his Ash calling him by his title, and he very well didn't want this ash to do it.

* * *

**Mess hall**

"Auntie Jane Look" Tyler jumped showing her what he was drawling on his drawling pad.

"That's very nice, what's it supposed to be?" Jane asked, kneeling down next to her nephew.

She had taken him off her brothers hand a lot the past two days she's been around, but she didn't mind. After all, she hardly ever saw her family.

"Its space sshhiiippp" Tyler replied, throwing his hands in the air in jester.

"Very good"

Jane didn't even know Kaidan was standing behind her at that moment. "Little shepp staying out of trouble" He said starling her.

Jane turned around to meet Kaidan's gaze on her. "Kaidan…" She spoke just under a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" He apologized nervously looking around at nothing in particular. "I was heading towards the CIC, we've been getting a transmission from one of our supply colonies, want to join me" He asked and noticed Jane was eyeing Tyler. "Bring him with you, the kid's always around there with his father"

* * *

**Outer supply outpost**

"You know this was something I expected from captain Dax, but you too Massani" Colonel Stevens sighed looking at the two men in front of him., The two men who were being charged with murder of their superiors.

"Massani was just along for the ride, I take full responsibility for killing the Major" Dax spoke up in Zaeed's defense.

"I still can't believe you would got to such methods Dax, was being stripped of your Marauder status nearly thirty years ago enough"

"I assure Sir, I killed the Major, and I'm proud of it. That bastard got ten of my troopers killed" Dax said with pride, ready to face the music.

"Massani, since you were just an associate to the murder, you will be stripped of your citizenship, and thrown back in Sol. Dax you will be placed under arrest as of…." An explosion came from behind the Colonel, knocking him out cold on impact.

Dax and Massani looked out the new hole in the Colonels office, seeing what looked liked mercenary ships flying overhead. The outpost was under attack.

"Sir's" a trooper from behind called out, catching both the arrested officers' attention. The trooper ran inside, un-cuffing the Federation officers. "Base perimeter has been breached, the troops need an officer, I don't see a reason to let you two do your jobs" The trooper explained.

"How did they break the god damn orbital defenses?" Massani asked, while Dax looked over the unconscious colonel, luckily he was still alive.

"Unknown, they just came out of nowhere. What are your orders Captain" The trooper quickly asked looking for guidance in this whole shitstorm of a mess.

"Have first company fortify back here, captain Dax will take the second and have them reinforce third on the base perimeter" Massani ordered, and the trooper followed his orders to the T, running out just like he was instructed to. Massani now looked towards his friend Dax.

"Looks like I'm going to become a hero and a murderer all on the same day,_ IF _we survive that is" Dax sighed, and then he and Massani ran towards the armory to gear up.

They knew there should be no reason an outpost this far in Federation should be attacked by something simple as Mercs.

* * *

**Back in Marshal Shepards battlegroup**

"Alright Marines, you want to be Marauders. Then you'll have to do better than this" Marshal shepard explained, walking back and forth in front of the twenty Marines being trained to be Marauders.

He knew only about four of the twenty of them would make it to Marauders. Ashley was sitting on a chair, not too far away watching. Shepard looked over his recruits "Now" He spook up at the same time he stopped his pacing. "Before I dismiss you all, does anybody think they have the guts to take me down?" The marshal smirked as he asked out loud.

"Sir" a recruit barked out, taking a step out of formation. "I do, Sir"

The marshal motioned with his hand for the recruit to come forward. The recruit got into a battle stance, and the Marshal shook his head at that. "What's your name, Private?"

"Jenkins Sir"

"Carry on Jenkins" The Marshal instructed.

With that the Private made a wrong move in attacking head on first. He gave his best mean right hook, but the Marshal easily dodged his attack, then using his left leg. The Marshal tripped the Private down onto the ground. The private fell onto the ground like a hard rock, and the Marshal quickly restrained him. Shepard now looked towards the rest of the platoon.

"Never be in a blind rush to take on your opponent" With that the marshal twisted the Privates leg, breaking it with a loud cracking sound that disturbed the platoon a little.

The private screamed in pain, and the Marshal looked towards the other side of the hanger. "Medic" He called out, shrugging it off like nothing happened at all. Unknown to him, this caught Ashley's attention, and before he could dismiss his men, she suddenly pulled him back, forcing him to face her.

"What the hell was that about John" she nearly screamed in rage. This had caught the whole hanger's attention. "You didn't need to break his leg to make a point, what's wrong with you" She continued.

This had caught the whole platoons attention, and they just all looked towards her like she was crazy or something.

Without even acknowledging her, John looked towards the Platoon. "Dismissed" he barked loudly.

With the Platoon falling out, Shepard grabbed a hold of Ashley's arm, yet trying to do so calmly, as she was pregnant. He took her to an empty corner of the hanger.

"John why would you…" Before she could even finish Shepard was quick to verbally assault her.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that in front of my men" He hissed in a cold voice.

"John…why are…." She stuttered, trying to question again. "How could you be so ruthless?"

The Marshal gave out a slight laugh to that. "Please, I was gentle compared to what even Marine drill Instructors do. These recruits know they have it easy with me" He could see Ashley was still speechless in what to say, so he continued. "This is how the Federation works, it's not your Alliance, so just get use to it" He realized he was probably being more hostile in his words then he meant for.

"I don't know if I can" She sobbed with a quiet whisper.

"Look" The Marshal sighed, holding her chin up. "I know this is hard for you, but you have to get use to it. Another outburst like that and people will start to question things" He could see she was definitely still upset, so he tried to lighten the mood. "You know, you use to be harsher then me. You were always urging me to be more ruthless like you"

She looked like she was going to say something now, but before she could even reply, a general alarm sounded throughout the whole ship.

Shepard opened his comm. unit. "Report"

"Marshal, a nearby Colony outpost is under siege, we're moving in to assist" His third in command Bridge officer explained over the comm.

"Copy, have Commander Shepard and my XO ready to lead the ground forces" With that he grabbed Ashley gently, taking her towards the exit corridor where his Aide was standing. "Vega, take my wife back to our quarters, have my family protected" This order quickly got the attention of Ashley.

"Shepard" She tried to complain.

Shepard held out his hand in defense "Don't even try to argue ash" The Marshal put his foot down on the subject.

He now sprinted towards the CIC, leaving them both behind. Running towards the CIC he had to move out of his way for a platoon of marines to run by, fully geared. His sister was in the back, following them. She just gave a quick nod running past him, he returned one as well.

Shepard made it to the CIC, finding his XO waiting to relive him.

"Where's Tyler?" he asked knowing Jane was watching his son for him.

"Jane took her back to your quarters before gearing up" He explained. "Was going to prep the men as soon as you got here Marshal"

"Take your personal squad, and the third Marines, I'll have my squad of Marauders ready to repel any boarders" With his orders given the XO made his way out of the CIC, but Shepard spook up again stopping him. "Alenko" His XO took a glance back to Shepard. "Keep an eye on Jane"

His Xo smiled in response. "Always" He just said, running out of the CIC.

With his XO running out of the CIC, the Battlegroup came out of FTL. The Marshal saw what looked like about twenty or so Mercenary ships orbiting the planet, engaging the battle battered orbital defenses. Some of the Merc ships were already making their way to intercept the Battlegroup.

"Have our cruisers push a line through their defenses, so our landing parties can touch down. We should be able to hold them off until then" he now looked towards his bridge officer. "You have the con; I'm going to join my Marauders in preparation to repel any boarders"

* * *

**Back on the planet's surface**

Massani was coordinating the outpost defense, while Dax held the front lines, just the way he liked it. He and about twenty other troopers were on a high wall on the perimeter of the base. They could all see what looked like Krogans, batarians, and all other kinds of mercenaries, charging towards their line.

Explosions were going off all behind them; luckily the mercs couldn't hit the wall at all.

"Open fire" Dax yelled out to his troopers.

The troopers did so, firing together in a blaze of death. They were cutting the mercs down to pieces, but it didn't seem to break their liens in the slightest.

"Shit they just keep coming" One trooper panicked, trying to jump off the wall back towards the base, but Dax grabbed a hold of him.

"Hold the line Trooper, or I'll kill you myself" Dax threatened, and the trooper without questioning did so. They all knew he killed the Major, even if it was for a good reason. They weren't simply going to test his patience.

One good thing was going for them all, the basses anti air was holding back the merc ships. The AA was all that was keeping them from dropping any troops within the base. Dax fired his rifle towards an oncoming Vorcha pack that was trying to scale the wall. The Mercs didn't really seem prepared for the siege at all. Their weapons couldn't break down the walls, and they didn't seem to bring anything to climb them, so they had to improvise. Killing another Vorcha Dax now looked onto the field, surprised to see the numbers of the Mercs growing, he knew they couldn't keep this up, it all seemed hopeless.

"Captain" A trooper from below the wall on their side called out. The captain looked towards the Trooper, wondering what he wanted. "Boat coming down sir" He called out, which brought Joy to the troopers moral. Reinforcements were on the way.

"Hooah, hold the line troopers." He wondered who was coming, it seemed their call for help answered faster then he thought. All he could do now was hold the line. He hoped it was Marines; MI troopers only wore the bare minimum for combat, nothing but Hardened body armor, pads, and a helmet, with their Federation Grey BDU under it all. Marines however, they worse full Combat Armor.

* * *

**Federation troop transport**

"Jane…before we go down there, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about…." Kaidan tried to speak, but Jane wasn't having any of this right now.

"Save it Kaidan, we have more important things to worry about right now" She argued, walking into the back full of battle hardened Marines.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen up Marines; we're going down there to relive those MI rookies who can never hold their own" That caught a bunch of snickers and laughs from all the Marines. "So, move in hold the line, try not to insult the MI's too much, and kill anything that isn't human, you get me?"

"We get you Ma'am" The entire platoon of Marines Chanted in unison.

It was only about a minute later the transport made touchdown. The entire platoon rushed out of the open hatch, like out of a scene of a beach invasion.

Jane could see the bases wall in the distance, the Transport all landed in the center of the outpost. The AA turrets marked them as friendly, letting them get through the defenses. Jane looked at Kaidan, who was standing next to her with his personal squad.

"Kaidan, take your squad and reinforce the bases command, I'm going to join the rest of the Company on the perimeter" Kaidan looked like he wanted to argue, but she caught sight of that. "That's an order!"

Kaidan sighed. "Aye-aye"

With Kaidan gone Jane quickly went to regroup with the rest of the company. She could see bodies lying everywhere from the initial surprise attack. The base was badly damaged, but at least artillery fire had silenced some.

Climbing the wall to join the Company she was surprised to see someone there waiting for her.

"Dax?" She barely spook towards the MI captain, who had the biggest Smirk on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think they send you of all people Jane" He laughed, but ducked quickly with the hissing sound of gunfire going past them. "We'll catch up, after the attack. Right now we have to finish pushing these Alien bastards back"

Jane smiles, ducking next to the Captain; she quickly tossed a grenade over the wall killing a pair of Batarians that had fired on them below. "Sure thing, lets finish these guys off…dad"

* * *

_**Carrier Atlantic **_

The Battlegroup was slowly holding the line. With the ground forces planet side, the cruisers were doubling back to assist the Carrier. They just had to hold off until then. The Marshal heard reports of boarders coming from the port side. He and his squad of highly trained and equipped Marauders were ready to meet them.

They were all standing in a wide open hallway, they only way in from the portside hanger. The ship was designed as such, just in case for situations like this. The Marshal looked over to his men.

"I want two lines, move now" He ordered professionally, there was no need to yell to the marauders, they would do anything he ordered without question.

The first line of six marauders took a knee holding heat resistant shields, with a side arm on their other hand. The other Six Marauders stood behind them, holding their rifles out steady. The Marshal stood next to the back six.

They could see the Hanger door being cut through. "Hold, don't fire until I give the order"

A few restless seconds late the door was blown open. They could see what looked like Krogan and Vorcha rushing towards them. Nobody broke formation; they all held their fire, while the Mercenaries opened up on them. The shields were blocking their fire, as they continued to advance.

"Fire" The Marshal ordered, and all hell was broken lose towards the Mercenaries. Bodies were starting to pile, but that didn't stop their advance. "Grenades" With that order the Back Six Marauders shot out their under slung grenade launchers, something only humans seemed to develop. The Mercenaries were slowly pulling back now, with the massive grenade explosions killing about five or so mercs. "Forward" The marshal barked, now pulling out his Rifle. The shield Marauders were slowly pacing forward, while the Six, plus the Marshal continued to fire in advance.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until a final charge of about six or so krogan pushed through their line, knocking four of the Marauders on the ground. Only one of the Krogan managed the get through, running inside the Ship freely now. The Marshal now looked towards his men, who were reforming the lines.

"Hold the line, I'll get that bastard"

The Marshal trailed the Krogan, expecting him to run to the CIC, but he was surprised to figure out he was going in the opposite direction, straight towards his family quarters. "Shit" He cursed to himself, pulling out his Comm. "Vega you got company, keep my family safe until I get there" There was no reply, which made the Marshal panic.

The marshal sprinted faster the he ever did before. He saw his quarter's was blown open, with Vega unconscious on in the living area inside. HE ran inside, looking for both the Krogan and his family. The Krogan was expecting that, and was waiting for him by the side of the door. HE quickly knocked the Marshal next to Vega, but the Marshal was still conscious, unlike vega.

Hearing the Bastard laugh the Marshal turned to meet his attacker.

"I'm going to enjoy this" The Krogan chuckled, taking his Shotgun out.

The Marshal looked around to find his weapon, but the Krogan had kicked it away. He did the only thing he could do now to protect his family, he rushed the Krogan, not caring if the bastard was about to blow a hole into him. That's when a gunshot went off, but it didn't come from the Krogan.

The Marshal saw the Krogan fall on the ground form the shot, but seeing it was still alive Shepard grabbed his shotgun, pointing it at him. Shepard barely turned his head to see Ashley holding out a weapon from the other side of the room.

"Thanks ash, is Tyler okay?" He asked, kicking Vega awake with his foot. Ashley didn't respond, looking like she just shot a friend or something, Shepard noticed this. "Ash" He yelled now, which caught her attention as she looked at him. "Is Tyler okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…I…I locked him in his room.." She stuttered in answer looking at the Krogan. "That's…that's Wrex"

* * *

**Back on the planet**

The Merc forces were now in retreat; Jane looked towards her Marines, who were still pressing the attack.

"Forward Marines, don't let up. Make them regret ever attacking a federation bass." She yelled over the sound of gunfire.

The Marines started Jumping over the wall, forcing all the Mercs to fully retreat. This caught the captain's attention.

"Come on troopers, don't let the Marines show you up" He shouted, and the MI Troopers joined the Marines over the wall. Some had trouble, as the drop was pretty far, easy for fully suited Marines, but not so much for the Troopers.

The full force of the Federation was raining hell onto the retreating mercs. With the combined force of the Marines and the troopers filling in the gapes, it was like the fist of hell harming them. With the full combat suits the Marines were able to move faster, even meeting some Batarian's and Krogan's in hand to hand combat. The Mercs couldn't save their comrades with the Troopers keeping fire on them.

What little Mercs managed to get into their transports, but most didn't. The battle on the Ground was over, but Jane wondered how her brother was doing. Before she could do anything else Dax came to her.

"Takes for the help Jane, although I'm sure we could of handled it" Dax said, which just made Jane roll her eyes in reply.

"It's just good to see you dad I…."

"Captain Dax" AN MI officer came up to the pair, who were both standing on the outskirts of the Outpost.

"Time to face the music, huh LT" He said to his second in command.

"I'm sorry Dax, for what its worth you should be given a damn medal for killing the bastard" The LT explained, pulling out a set of hand cuffs.

"What about Massani, is he still being charged?" Dax asked, as the LT worked on cuffing him. Jane was just speechless in what was happening in front of her eyes.

"He's just going to be demoted to Lieutenant now, you however…well you get it…"

Jane now pulled her weapon at the LT. "What the hell is going on, release that man" She screamed

"Jane, I'm sorry, but you have to put your gun down" Dax explained calmly

"What's going on da…dax" She pressed for an answer.

Dax was silent, looking somewhat disgusted in what he had to say, so the LT spoke up. "The Captain is being charged with Murder"

* * *

_**Carrier Atlantic**_

The battle was over, when the ground attack failed, the Merc fleet tried to escape, but were blocked by Shepards Battlegroup. He didn't leave a single merc ship left; they were all destroyed, even though a few were surrendering.

The Marshal was now in the integration room, were he had four of his Marauders restraining the Krogan, they had to use Biotic restraints since Ashley told him he was a biotic. It was a good thing she did tell him, or they would have been in for another surprise later.

Ashley pleaded for him not to kill her, but Shepard wanted the Krogan dead. After all, he purposely targeted his family for some reason. The Marshal was going to find out why.

"I think he's waking sir" One of his Marauders called out from behind the Krogan.

Although he was restrained to a bench, the Four Marauders were there to help restrain him. With a Krogan Shepard didn't want to take the chance that he would break free.

The Krogan groaned as he awakened. "Well, well, well…It looks like the dinosaur is waking" The Marshal chucked leaning in front of the Krogan.

In reply The Krogan did a hard Headbutt on him. The attack was so hard it fractured one of his teeth, which forced the Marshal onto the ground. One of his Marauders Hit the Krogan with the Butt of his weapon In reply. The Marshal stood, spitting out a chunk of blood.

"You know us humans have a saying, an eye for an eye, or in this case….a tooth for a tooth" The Marshal chuckled, pulling out a Combat Knife from his belt. He gave a quick nod to his Marauders, and they quickly restrained him with all their might.

The Marshal moved towards the Krogan named Wrex, Using his Knife to cut out one of his teeth. The Krogan tried to hold the pain in, he was good, Shepard had to give him credit for that, but he made it as painful and lengthy as possible.

The Krogan now shouted in pain at the end. "You know…" The Krogan chocked out. "I kind of liked you"

The Marshal threw the Krogan Tooth on the ground, stomping it with his boot, as he looked towards Wrex. "You will tell me what I want to know"

* * *

**AN: Dax is a Character from Starship troopers 2, I know everyone hates that movie, Hell I hated it too, but I did love the character. Also Marauders, just like they're explained, are a special forces unit here, and are in no way related to Reaper Marauders. Marauder in Starship troopers were mechs, but if you ever played the Starship troopers shooter game, you played as a marauder that was some kind of special forces soldiers, that's kinda what I'm doing here. **

**{ /watch?v=2wk8EIczvg0 } For those of you all who are unfamiliar with Starship troopers 2 and want to get an image of the character Captain V.J. Dax**


End file.
